


A Beautiful Day for a Wedding

by Probably_an_idiot



Series: Be More Chill Shit For Your Reading Pleasure ;) [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: After Highschool AU, Boyfriend riends, F/F, I don't really ship pinkberry though, M/M, Pinkberry, Rich Jake, This is a total shitpost, but that's not the main focus, it's based off of that one Tumblr post, post squip, the one where four people can come out at once??, this is really badly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_an_idiot/pseuds/Probably_an_idiot
Summary: Michael and Jeremy go to their friends' wedding and are pleasantly surprised.





	A Beautiful Day for a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys this is badly written, I just wanted to post something to fill the lack of content. I'm working on some cool projects right now so stay tuned!

Jeremy could hear the water in the hotel bathroom running. He sat on the bed and adjusted his tie while he waited for Michael to get out of the shower.

 

A minute later, the water shut off. Jeremy turned on the TV. They were late and Jeremy was stressing, but Michael assured him it would be fine. He wasn't really watching anything. He was just trying to busy himself with flipping through the channels.

 

Michael came out of the bathroom. He was wearing his dress pants and he had a tie in hand, but he wasn't wearing a shirt.

 

“Dude, can you get ready faster? We were supposed to be in the car ten minutes ago.”

 

“I forgot my shirt.” Michael said in a plain voice.

 

“Seems like you also forgot we had a wedding to get to.

 

Michael pulled an arm through the sleeve and flipped him off. He finished putting on the shirt and started to tie his tie. He was very obviously struggling.

 

“Want me to help?”

 

Michael stuck out his bottom lip and ignored Jeremy's offer. He continued with the tie, and it ended up in an awkward looking knot of fabric.

 

“Are you sure you--”

 

“Nope! Let's go.”

 

They left the hotel and got into Michael’s car. Jeremy was suddenly really glad they had gotten a hotel. The venue was only an hour or so away from home, but he knew they'd be late. The drive was about five minutes.

 

“How do I look?” Michael asked.

 

Jeremy looked him over. He had fixed his lavender tie and his jacket was slung over his shoulder.

 

“Like a stud.” Jeremy said.

 

Michael smiled. “You ready to watch our friends get married?”

 

“The friends that have absolutely no chemistry? I'm terrified.”

 

“Yeah, since when are Brooke and Rich together? I thought Rich had a thing for Jake? And Jake and Chloe? Also what are they having a double wedding?”

 

“Well we haven’t seen them in a few years.”

 

“But still, it’s weird, right?”

 

“Love works in weird ways, Mikey.”

 

“You've got that right.” Michael laughed.

 

The two clasped hands and headed into the venue.

 

The hall was elegantly decorated, but the food choices seemed out of place.

 

“They must’ve let Rich pick food.” Michael giggled, eyeing the chips and dip and soda. “There’s not even a bar. How can you be an adult and have an adult wedding and not have a bar at your wedding?”

 

“I think they were afraid of what Rich might do. You know how he gets when he’s drunk.”

 

They both snickered.

 

“Michael! Jeremy! So glad you guys could make it!” Jake called, walking towards them at a fast pace.

 

“Oh yeah well we wouldn’t miss watching you chumps get hitched.” Michael said.

 

Jake raised an eyebrow.

 

“I mean, yeah. Congratulations!”

 

“Thanks, man. I hope next time you guys will be the ones hosting.”

 

Jeremy’s face flushed. “I-I uh. . .”

 

“I’m just joking,” Jake said. “Too early for that. I mean R— we’ve been dating for a couple years now. You guys got together in what, April?”

 

“Y-yeah we, uh, d-did.” Jeremy Stammered. “But we’re not. . . Uh—“

 

Jake laughed. “Don’t worry about it, bro. Enjoy the party!”

 

Michael’s grip on Jeremy’s hand tightened while they watched him go.

 

“You alright, Jere?”

 

“Yeah just a little e-embarrassed.”

 

People started heading into a room, and Jeremy assumed the actual wedding was about to begin. They entered the room and sat down.

 

People walked down the aisle and stuff. Jeremy didn't really care. He just wanted this part to be over with. Soon enough, Rich and Jake stood on the altar, and Brooke and Chloe walked down together. Rich and Jake were both wearing nice suits with pink flowers in the pocket, and Brooke and Chloe were both wearing elegant gowns decorated with the same pink blossoms.

 

When they got to the altar, Brooke stood in front of Rich, and Chloe with Jake. It finally came time to say the vows.

 

Chloe went first, not making eye contact with Jake. “you are the most beautiful person I've ever met. Your hair smells like lavender and you're my best friend. You are the person I love most and want to be with and whatever.” She smiled, but continued to not look at Jake.

 

“Do you think this is odd?” Michael asked. “that doesn't seem like Jake at all. And she's not even looking at him!”

 

Jeremy didn't respond. Jake went, and then Brooke and Rich, and they were all similarly vague and inaccurate. None of them looked at their partners, and none of them said any names.

 

“Jeremy, I think they're messing with us. This has got to be a prank.”

 

They continued until the part where they were supposed to say “I do.”

 

Rich was first to be asked. He paused for a very long time.

 

“Wait.”

 

Every single head in the audience cocked slightly to the side.

 

“Bro, is he objecting to his own wedding?!” Michael asked.

 

“Something isn't right here.” Rich proceeded to tiptoe around the altar, and Chloe did so as well. When they finally planted their feet, Rich was in front of Jake, and Chloe was in front of Brooke, who was giggling.

 

“Okay, _now_ I do..”

 

Half the wedding guests erupted into laughter, and half broke out in confused murmuring.

 

They went down the line, saying “I do.” And finally, came the words everyone was waiting to here.

 

“You may now kiss the. . . Spouse.”

 

“So Rich and Jake huh?” Jeremy asked, turning away from his friend’s spit swapping session.

 

“And Chloe and Brooke.” Michael added. “we were bamboozled.”

 

Jeremy giggled.

 

Everyone started filling out of the room, but Michael and Jeremy made a beeline for their friends. Christine and Jenna seemed to have the same idea.

 

“Guys, that was so fucking uncool!” Jenna screamed. “I already posted online that you guys were getting married to the wrong people!”

 

Chloe laughed. “Aw, Jenna. I missed you.”

 

“Yeah, where the hell have you guys been?” Christine asked. “I've only heard from you over social media for like two years!”

 

“Well, we should catch up!” Brooke offered. “Let's go to Denny's after cake!”

 

“Denny's? Really?” Chloe asked. “On our wedding night? I'm vetoing that idea.”

 

Brooke stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

 

“Well, let's go enjoy the party instead!” Michael said. “We can talk on the dance floor!”

 

Jeremy laughed. Michael had been most excited for the dancing that happens at weddings.

 

The group headed into the other room where people were picking at food and milling around.

 

The eight of them sat at a round table near the front of the room.

 

“So, I hear you guys started dating?” Rich said.

 

“Uhm yeah we did!” Michael said.

 

“We have an apartment and a cat and it's great.” Jeremy supplied.

 

“What about you, Jenna?”

 

“Me? Traveling.” Jenna said. “I've started a blog and I post pictures of the cool places I see! I'm really glad you emailed the invitations, because I haven't actually been home for like, months.

 

“Chris?” Brooke asked. “Has your acting career taken off yet?”

 

“Oh yeah, I've been doing a lot of musical theater. I was in my first Broadway show last year! It was really fun! Of course, I wasnt in a lead role, but now my name's out there!”

 

“That's so cool!” Jeremy fawned. “I didn't really have much skill in acting, so I haven't really done anything like that.” He frowned.

 

“No skill? You? You were great, Jeremy! You should still be doing it!”

 

Jeremy squirmed. “I dunno. The only reason I joined the first time was because of y-you so. . .”

 

Someone said something to Christine, so she turned her attention away from Jeremy.

 

They ate cake, drank, danced, and had a pretty good time hanging out and catching up.

 

“Hey buddy. Wanna go home?” Michael whispered.

 

Jeremy looked at his old friends. He barely knew them anymore, but it felt good that they were still in his life.

 

“Yeah, they can survive without us.”

 

The two ended to the car and back to their hotel. When they entered the room, Jeremy realised he was a lot more tired than he thought.

 

Michael sat changing out of his dress clothes. Jeremy wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck.

 

Michael smiled. “Jeremy I need to change.”

 

“I know.” Jeremy said, moving his kisses to Michael's jawline and cheek.

 

Michael giggled. “Jere, stop! Let me change!” He gently shoved him off and continued to take off his dress shirt.

 

Jeremy laid on the bed, giggling and watching Michael change.

 

“Stop being a creep!” Michael said. “Or I'll change in the bathroom! It's a privilege to check out this hot bod!”

 

Jeremy, still giggling, got up to change as well.

 

When they were done, they crawled into the bed.

 

“So how about that wedding?” Michael asked.

 

“Hhmm?” Jeremy mumbled, already falling asleep.

 

“The wedding? And the huge prank they pulled? That'll be quite a coming out story.”

 

No response.

 

“Jeremy?”

 

“Mmyeah?”

 

Michael laughed. “Nothing. Night, buddy.”

 

“Night Mikey. I love you. . .” Jeremy murmured, fading out of consciousness.

 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is based off of that one Tumblr post on how four people can come out at once. It's bad and unedited sorry lmao. 
> 
> Come yell at me in the comments or on Tumblr (probably-an-idiot)
> 
> Thanks for reading boiis!


End file.
